


sugar, i'm going down (on you)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Oral Sex, Teacher!patrick, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>school isn't always bad- especially when the substitute teachers are hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar, i'm going down (on you)

you walk into class one day (the last period, fucking finally) and sit down. the teacher hadn't arrived yet, but you decide to wait for him. but after 15 minutes of no teacher, everyone starts to leave. you figure you'll stick around a couple more minutes, but you get bored quickly. you gather your things and head for the door before narrowly avoiding walking straight into a short blonde man. this must be the sub, you think. but damn, he was fucking hot. he had full lips and pale skin that you could’ve sworn had been airbrushed on photoshop if you’d seen it in a picture. you felt the blood rushing to your face. he was sexy. a teacher, but _sexy_.  he greets you with a smile, before looking around. “I came too late, huh?” he says warmly, looking at you. “Figured it was worth a try.” you could tell that he knew you were checking him out- his cheeks were a light shade of pink, as well. you sit in a desk, putting your stuff down. “Well, now what?…” you ask softly, gazing at him. you can’t help but notice that he’s got no undershirt beneath his white shirt that’s tucked neatly into his black jeans, and you can just barely see his nipples through the fabric. you feel your face burning hotter, and as your gaze shifts to his face, you see him smirking slightly. you immediately drop your eyes, your head drooping slightly as you stare at the cartoon penis carved into the desk (teenage boys. so mature.) you’d always figured this stuff only happened in fanfiction. you stood up, looking at him. “how do you play this, uh, game?…” you ask, trying to keep the shakiness out of your voice. he grins wickedly. “it’s hard to explain… why don’t i show you?” you nod quickly, looking at him with wide eyes. he slowly walks toward you, backing you against the wall, before pressing his lips against yours in a kiss- a sweet, innocent kiss, your lips barely touching. you groan quietly before placing your hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. he smirks, his hands resting on your waist. you frown slightly, taking them and guiding them to your chest instead. he squeezes slightly, biting your lip. your breath hitches, pulling his hips closer, pressing yours against them. you move your hips slightly, coaxing a quiet moan out of him. you smirk, triumphant. eventually, you pull away just enough to slip out of your clothes, letting him get a good look at you in just your bra and panties. he smirks„ crossing his arms as he looks at you. “looks like you lost.” you blush at the sound of his voice. he lifts you up, and you make a confused sound, before he places you on the desk. “don’t worry, you still get a prize.” he kneels on the ground in front of you, before rubbing you through the fabric of your panties, licking his lips, gazing up at you as you moan and gasp softly. After a while of that, he pushes your panties aside, pushing two fingers into you before leaning in, his lips brushing against your clit. from that moment, you knew you wouldn’t last. he starts moving his fingers in and out, sucking gently on your clit. after a few moments (you were right when you guessed you’d not last) you reach your climax, gasping and moaning his name under your breath. he smirks, pulling away before the bell rings. “fuck…” he mumbles, grabbing your t-shirt and jeans before handing them to you. “you’re gonna miss your bus.” he sighs softly. you stood up, dressed again, and look at him. “i’ll give you a ride home.” he says, almost apologetically. you nod slightly, before he heads to the door. you gather your things, following him out. he walks out to his car, silent. you get in after him, looking at him carefully. “i’m sorry, that was not a good idea…” he says remorsefully, starting the car with a sigh. you shake your head quickly. “i… i’m okay with it.”


End file.
